


Demon's Love

by LunaMoon96



Series: Abusive relationships [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Established Relationship, Hybrids, M/M, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is depressing and heavy but it keeps lingering in my mind and I have to let it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon96/pseuds/LunaMoon96
Summary: Joshua would never run away from Wonwoo again.The first reason was that, he loved his alpha.The second reason was, he would never dare to run away again.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Abusive relationships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923829
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Demon's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love abusive relationships and I haven't had enough with toxic WonShua so I wrote this.

Joshua tried to squirm desperately, pathetically hoping to get away from Wonwoo’s tight hold around his body but to no avail. With his belly on the mattress, two wrists tied together, pinned down by the alpha on his back, held tightly by the strong arms around his bruised torso, Joshua was just like a ragdoll for Wonwoo to torture. No matter how hard the poor omega begged and begged for mercy, there was no sign of the alpha’s pity for his ruined body. His pleas only caused the enraged alpha to be more furious, and all of the anger was put into the strength of his hips which were pounding into the weak hybrid relentlessly.

Crying and sobbing, Joshua struggled to call out his alpha’s name, begging him again, telling him that it hurt too much. Nonetheless, what Wonwoo did in respond was just tugging the leash connected to the collar of the cat violently, showing completely control and dominance.

“Shut up, Joshua.” The alpha growled in his deepest voice, teeth grazing Joshua’s ear and making him tremble in fright. “You don’t have the right to tell me anything! You lied to me! This is what you get for disobeying your master. Understand?”

Of course, Joshua understood. He knew he had been wrong for trying to run away from his abusive owner, yet at that time, he just could not control his action with his brain anymore. Everything was too much and the limit for the boy had been crossed brutally. Right now, every single spots where Wonwoo’s body made contact with the cat hurt him cruelly, but Joshua was not allowed to do anything except for crying and whimpering. He thought he would be torn apart.

Joshua had always thought he would be torn apart whenever Wonwoo did _this_. The cat knew he bled, and it hurt, yet he had never died.

Nevertheless, it was overbearing. This was not Joshua had thought he would receiver after making himself a fool by trusting his owner’s promises of loving him and bringing him a happy life. This was not what Joshua wanted. This was not what he asked for. Joshua had naively thought this man would protect him and adore him, but it seemed like he had been deceived. He was bought by a monster, lured to love him, and then stuck in this cage with the demon forever.

Joshua did not feel relieved even a bit when his alpha suddenly pulled out although he had not finished yet. This was not a good sign. This action just let the boy know that Wonwoo was about to change into a better position where it would be more comfortable for the man to _knot_ him.

The cat had no strength or energy left in his body when Wonwoo maneuvered him and forced him to sit on his dick while the alpha sat in the middle of the bed. Joshua whimpered in tears when the dick entered his hole again. Despite his body’s rejection as the hole did not seem to willingly open for the alpha to get in, Wonwoo still forced the boy down, throwing the hybrid’s arms over his shoulders so that it was like Joshua was hugging his alpha.

The painful truth was that, Joshua genuinely and desperately wanted to hug his master for real, burying his face into the man’s shoulder and whimpering loudly. The cruel demon tugged the other end of the leash hard enough to make Joshua’s head fall back. Tears cascaded down the omega’s cheeks when he struggled to breath between sobs and broken screams.

“Please… master… please…” Joshua begged as he failed to control his mouth again. “It hurts… hurts… too much… I can’t… I beg you… please… master…”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut your mouth?” Wonwoo growled one more time, and the next thing Joshua knew was pure darkness.

The abused cat screamed in the most frightening pain while the alpha’s teeth sunk more and more deeply into his mating mark, giving Joshua another punishment, as if all of this was not yet enough of a punishment. Wonwoo’s teeth were sharp and merciless. They cut the boy’s flesh, causing blood to ooze out.

In a few next second, Joshua turned mute because of the unendurable pain brought by the knot inflating inside his body, stretching his rim way over its limit. The boy fell limply on his alpha and panted heavily for air, yet his owner gave him no comfort. The aggressive sounds Wonwoo let out when he filled the cat with his seeds were utterly scary, and for another one hundredth time, Joshua thought he was willing to do everything to submit to his alpha so as just to get some mercy, some pity from the man. Nonetheless, was he not submissive now? Could he move at all? Why did Wonwoo still treat him like a ragdoll without a heart?

In the previous life, perhaps he had done something really awful to the alpha, Joshua thought. Was that why Wonwoo hated him this much? No, Wonwoo did not hate him. Wonwoo told Joshua he loved him. He was just abusive and had a hundred of reasons in this world to punish. Joshua could never fully satisfy him or please him. Punishment would always come. Even his tears of pain could annoy the alpha and make him growl like a wild animal.

Joshua hated himself for loving this monster. Things could have been so much easier, if this man were just a cruel owner whom Joshua hated till the end of his life.

“I’m sorry,… master…” The boy sobbed, voice almost inaudible. His boneless body was leaning against Wonwoo completely now. It was impossible to make the cat sit up. The only thing he could do was apologizing, and trying to find some hope of being taken care of _after this_. That was all he needed. That was all an omega hybrid like him could ask for from his master.

“Please forgive me, master… I… I’m sorry.”

Before Joshua passed out, he just wanted to tell Wonwoo how much it hurt. Nevertheless, he knew the man did not care.

Joshua was stupid.

This was his fate. He would never try to run away again. He would stay here with Wonwoo, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I think there's really something wrong with my mind because I really enjoy this.  
> I will write more for this series of "Abusive relationships".
> 
> Please feel free to let me know your opinions about this ^^ Thank you so much for reading~~~


End file.
